Talk:Barney's Howdy Friends (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:B010:4AB3:F66C:9BB9-20190921160259
"Howdy, Friends!" is the thirteenth episode from the fifth season of Barney & FriendsActiMates Barney' (formally Microsoft ActiMates Interactive Barney) is an interactive plush toy released in September 1997 by Microsoft. History Codenamed "Gepetto" for the motion technology inside the dolls, the ActiMates toys were Microsoft's attempt to get into the toy market, especially the digital side that was growing ever popular by the late 1990s. Codenamed Gepetto for the motion technology inside the dolls, the Actimates toys were Microsoft's attempt to get into the toy market. The first of these dolls, modeled after Barney, was first sold in 1997, becoming a success that holiday season. Dolls based on Arthur, his sister D.W., and the Teletubbies (all four of them including Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po) were also made following the success of the Barney plush. Despite being decently popular for a few years, the dolls were discontinued in 2000 and Microsoft lost the patent rights to the toys not too long afterwards. Capabilities While Barney can be used as a stand alone toy, the main feature is the ActiMates doll's interactivity with the PC and television. To get the ActiMates to interact with the TV show or the videos, a hockey-puck-shaped transmitter device called a TV Pack must be purchased separately and connected to the video-out connector of the TV set, while to have the ActiMates interact with the specialized computer software (developed by 7th Level and published by Microsoft), another hockey-puck-shaped transmitter device called a PC Pack must be purchased separately and be connected to the MIDI/game port connector of the PC. Stand Alone With Barney alone, he could do various activities with the kids. Squeezing either of Barney's middle toes would make him sing one of twenty songs, while pressing both would have him sing each one of the songs in order, finishing with I Love You. If one squeezes one of Barney's hands, he would play a game. Covering Barney's eyes, which have light sensors, and uncovering them would let him play peek-a-boo with the user. Squeezing both of Barney's hands has him sing Clean Up. To turn him off, either leave him alone for about 30 seconds or squeeze Barney's hand and foot at the same time. PC Pack Using the PC Pack, Barney could interact with special PC titles developed by 7th Level and Microsoft. The software makes use of a special programming library called "ToyAPI", which communicated with the ActiMates via the PC Pack. ActiMates Barney is required for the pack-in title, "Fun on Imagination Island," but was optional for the other titles. When not using the toy, Barney would appear on screen in his place in most of the titles. ActiMates Barney could also help the user in the various PC games. Like in stand alone mode, Barney can play Peekaboo with the characters in the PC games. TV Pack By using the TV Pack, ActiMates Barney becomes a viewing buddy and interacts with special encoded tapes and broadcasts of Barney & Friends (even if they were taped off of TV). Squeezing his hand would make him say a phrase like "I like watching TV with you." Barney would also sing along to the songs and comment on various events in the episodes and videos. Trivia *Due to the difference in functions between the PC Pack and TV Pack, the ActiMates will not interact with episodes of Barney & Friends nor Barney videos if they are being watched on a computer monitor using a tuner card with the PC Pack plugged in. Likewise, it will not interact with a TV that is connected to a computer and has a TV Pack is plugged into the TV.'. Plot A make-believe game of "cowboys" takes an imaginative turn when a tumbling tumbleweed leads the group to Buckaroo Barney's Dude Ranch. The children learn about real cowboys as they try on authentic western wear and have a real chuck wagon dinner of "beans and biscuits." Through the Adventure Screen, Barney shows the young cowpokes what modern cowboys do. Later the children meet the "Riders in the Sky" cowboys, who delight the group with a western song and some simple lessons about doing things "the cowboy way!" Theme: The Wild Wild West, Cowboys and Cowgirls Cast *Barney *Chip *Hannah *Jeff *Keesha *Scooter McNutty *Miss Etta Kette *Riders in the Sky Songs #Barney Theme Song #Why #My Jeans are Always Blue #Old Dan Tucker #Turkey in the Straw (Barney's Version) #Get Along Little Doggies #How Does He Yodel? #I Love You Trivia Video Releases *This episode was featured in A to Z with Barney. *This episode was featured in Barney's Double Pack, which is a U.K. Video International Edits *In some international versions, this episode was shortened. Barney Live! in New York City (Originally titled Barney Live! at Radio City) is a Barney live show that was performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from March 5-13, 1994. It was later released on video on August 3, 1994, which became the first Barney video in the Classic Collection series. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! The Winkster doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Winkster confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the Winkster and the kids. Barney then unveils the surprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the the bigger heart, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Winkster, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast (In Order of Appearance) * The Announcer (Charles Edward Hall) * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner / Carey Stinson) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume Jeff Brooks) * Marching Band Musicians * Monkeys * Clowns * Teddy Bears Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # Mr. Knickerbocker # Ring Around the Rosie # My Yellow Blankey # The Barney Bag # The Winkster # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # BJ's Song # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # Rain Medley: (Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring) # If All the Raindrops # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # The Wheels on the Bus # Three Little Monkeys # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # The Airplane Song # Me and My Teddy # Four Little Ducks # My Aunt Came Back # London Bridge # Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star/Star Light, Star Bright) # Please and Thank You # Everyone is Special Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney Live! in New York City (soundtrack) '' Gallery ''See the gallery of releases Trivia * This live show marked: ** The only major live show, not to tour. ** The first time on video that Barney is partially-performed by Carey Stinson. Stinson was Barney's Double, used only for "quick changes" (Barney transforming into a peanut salesman, for example). Stinson would later return to be Barney's main costume actor in some live performances, Barney's Big Surprise and Barney's Musical Castle, and on the television series starting in 2002. ** The first appearance of Carlos who would later return as a main character in Season 3. ** BJ's first concert. ** The only live show where "I Love You" wasn't sung. ** The final actual uses of the 1993-1994 Baby Bop costume and the 1994 BJ costume. They would later be used in Barney books and other live appearances. * All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was live for every performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded. * Although this stage show has its very own soundtrack, with all 26 songs (including the ones in the medleys), some of the songs from this concert were also featured in the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. Specifically, the live version of Barney Theme Song, My Yellow Blankey, The Barney Bag, BJ's Song and My Aunt Came Back. * During "Please and Thank You", BJ lip-syncs to the lyrics, though he does not sing the song. * After the "Please and Thank You" song, a camera angle shows Kelly giving her sign to someone backstage. * According to a Variety review, Min was absent from the March 6 performance. * The circus scenes were included as a bonus feature on the Barney's Super Singing Circus DVD. * This video also has a 2000 re-release in a clam shell case with the Lyrick Studios logo and has the newer tape master on it with The Wiggles music video "Hot Potato" and Barney previews include Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, More Barney Songs, Barney's Super Singing Circus,'' Barney's Big Surprise'' and Barney's Classic Collection set instead of the original 1994 version. * On the front cover of the VHS release of this, Barney is seen as a cartoon instead of being live-action.